


Monologue

by Keitmeg



Series: The Dolan Twins and Grethan [2]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Graysethan, Grethan, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Necks, Oblivious Ethan, Post - It's Time to Be Honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Gray's mulling over some recent events about Ethan's insecurity and doesn't realize he has his own.





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Watch It's Time To Be Honest before reading this.

Halfway through a reaction video, Grayson is suddenly overcome by a vivid flash of memories of his twin brother breaking into tears and giving in to the stifled-in stress he’d managed to pile on not talking it out with anyone. Grayson remembers Ethan declaring surrender after one hurdle through making a video, having a mental break down and punching a mirror, which, with all honesty, had unnerved him.

Ethan is usually the tactician amongst the two, don’t get him wrong, Grayson also crafts up ideas for their videos, but Ethan is, more or less, more passionate about it.

But his latest breakdown changed Grayson’s thoughts of him, when it had all been said and done, he realized that, despite his playfulness, goofy jokes and inane banter, despite his boisterous habits, deep down, Ethan was the most insecure.

Grayson gets that, he’s also in this and he understands feeling pressured when the goings get tough, but the only thing that made it all bearable was the thought of having Ethan by his side.

They had their share of tough times and painful memories, others weren’t so keen on befriending them and even though he and his brother tried to come over that, thinking that maybe it had all been a big misunderstanding on their part, what they received for their trouble was begrudging prejudice. Thankfully, Grayson grew out of it after they moved out to LA, they have new friends, _good_ friends, so he no longer dwells on things from the past, and he’d always thought that Ethan was with him on this, and he’d never stopped to second guess it.

He regrets that.

Apparently, before his breakdown, Ethan had had a lot on his mind, this certain patch of their childhood stood out the most. And although the two constructed this deep form of codependency, Ethan didn’t bother to speak out about his insecurities to Grayson. Which, okay, isn’t mandatory for him to do, but it really reset Grayson’s attitude towards this so-called codependency they have going on. There’s no doubt he’d give if Ethan wanted, he’d go to the ends of the world for him, and Ethan would do the same, no doubt, but… he couldn’t speak to him about some stupid insecurity that, if Gray remembers correctly, sent them both to the ER?

What’s Grayson’s role in all this, being an extra in making videos?

He is, first and foremost, Ethan’s _brother_. He is his best friend, most trusted one.

And no matter how insufferable it’d get, he won’t stop relying on Ethan, all he is asking in return is Ethan doing the same.

 

**Ethan makes another one of his silly jokes that Grayson can’t help but laugh at.**

 

Maybe Grayson is looking at this the wrong way, maybe, despite the fact that he trusts Ethan with a bunch of things –his password being the exception to the rule because Ethan is mischievous and unpredictable, the latter doesn’t necessary feel the same.

Or maybe it’s all just a matter of pride. Maybe Ethan is keeping his game face on so it wouldn’t deter Grayson, so he wouldn’t look _weak_ , which is total bullshit if that were to be the case.

They’ve been in each other’s pockets since the day of their birth, seen each other at their best, and their worst. Feeling stressed out and insecure isn’t exactly going to give Grayson a change of heart, he doubts something ever could for that matter. He isn’t going to suddenly judge his twin brother, it’s not in him.

 

**Ethan hooks his arm around Grayson’s shoulder as they bid the viewers good night, and as soon as they shout ‘piece’, Grayson grabs that arm from the wrist, lifts it and twists it. Ethan yelps and chuckles stutteringly, trying to wrench his arm from Grayson’s clutch. The latter tackles him so that his own arm is wrapping around Ethan’s middle. Happy giggles and squeaks are getting muffled. Ethan’s cheerful noises make Grayson question if this is genuine or the guy is just faking it.**

**“Grayson, ouch, get off me man!” Ethan barks on a hysteric laugh after his twin manhandles him into the bed sheets, forcing him down face first.**

What if this is the onset of some twin drama, what if, a week from now, a month, Ethan will decide to go his own way? It’s not like he keeps his brother in the loop nowadays anyway, and they are not the little twerps they used to back in preschool.

Nonsense!

Ethan might have become a little more self-dependent than he is, but Grayson’s existence in his life is what keeps him going…

 

 **Grayson’s** **inscrutable countenance give little away,** **his lips breaking into a smirk.**

 

Where is this sudden urge to monopolize really coming from anyway?

He’s seen Ethan’s tears-streaked face and the way he wriggled himself out of Grayson’s hold when he freaked out the other day during the making of a video, desperate and lost, how, amidst the breakdown, he’s seen Ethan’s blatant fear when Grayson broke his finger.

But now, the beaming face and the sparkling eyes gift him with a blurred image, a flawed judgment.

Is Ethan hiding things again and pulling off this nonchalant attitude for Grayson’s sake? Is he suffering inside and keeping his brother in the dark about it just so he wouldn’t look weak? Has Ethan stopped bothering involving him again?

 

**Ethan squirms beneath his twin; hands grasping at the quilt of his bed, making it rustle in the process as Grayson mounts his back, only hovering, silent, like an impending doom.**

**“Gray, I’m not joking.” Ethan cranes his neck to dislodge him but Grayson’s built in a lot of muscles lately, if he doesn’t want to get off, he won’t, and Ethan can’t do anything about it. “Come on, man, the camera’s still rolling.”**

**Grayson is still silent, God, too silent.**

**Ethan’s shuffling comes to ease gradually, trying to get a mental hold of what scheme has Grayson’s brain wheeling this time when, suddenly, Grayson presses down on him.  Ethan sucks in a surprised gasp, his entire face flames red in response, a reaction he never even thought he’d make. They’ve wrestled countless times before, what makes this more… different?**

**What exactly emphasizes it?**

**“Grayson…”**

**He bristles at the fact that the said guy isn’t even listening as he grinds his groin against Ethan’s ass, hot breath fanning on his cheek when Grayson lowers his lips to Ethan’s side of neck. And without even meaning to, Ethan bucks up, instantly feeling Gray’s bulge.**

**Ethan’s stomach churns, not at the revelation, but at the fact that he should be horrified but he is not.**

**The hard-on growing in volume should rattle his cores, should send him reeling with a look of reproach, but it’s not.**

**Grayson rubs his cock deeper and Ethan wants to moan, the friction over the fabric doing things to him, amazing things, god damn Ethan wants to moan but he bites his bottom lip instead.**

**“Ethan”**

**The breathy whisper against his ear sends a shiver down said guy’s body, Grayson’s never spoken whispers into his ears the way he just called his name, the breath brushes and it’s enough to set the moan free.**

**As though enticed by the moan, Grayson fists Ethan’s hair and yanks it, forcing it to the side so that he has a nice view of Ethan’s neck. Ethan mewls at the rough treatment, fingers clutching at the quilt under him. And then there are teeth on the hollow of his neck, slowly piercing his skin.**

**“Gray…” Ethan whimpers, pupils sinking under his lids and lips parting open, “fuck, Grayson…”**

**Grayson only sinks his teeth deeper.**

**Ethan drapes a hand to Grayson’s head, fingers seizing strands of short mane and tugging in response. “Fuck…” he thrusts his ass into Grayson and Grayson grinds against it.**

**And it abruptly stops just as it started.**

**Grayson pulls away altogether and levers up to his feet, “stop the camera.” He instructs, it’s short and to the point, and he doesn’t linger to hear Ethan’s take on it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hit Kudos if you liked ~


End file.
